Server:Azshara Korea/DrakeDog
DrakeDog is one of the worlds most famous World of Warcraft players. He is especially recognized within the old-school Warlock and PvP communities for his well known seduce->nuke tactics. He has officially released 9 movies, but has also uploaded shorter clips in the past. His movies on WarcraftMovies.com have reached more than 3,700,000 total downloads, making him amongst the top authors on the Warcraftmovies.com Hall of Fame. DrakeDog can be found on the Korean server Azshara (아즈샤라). History DragonDog, later known as DrakeDog, began playing during the World of Warcraft closed beta. He was making a name for himself even then by ganking every player he came across, which at the time was frowned upon as there was currently no honour system in place. When the game went live the name DragonDog was already taken because he was well known across all Korean servers, so he picked the name DrakeDog instead. Before DrakeDog began releasing movies he would screenshot his kills and showcase them on his website. A great deal of players took offense to this, and his website was hacked and all of the pictures were deleted. This caused DrakeDog to begin making films instead of relying on screenshots. DrakeDog's first movie was released April 17th 2005 on Warcraftmovies.com, shortly followed by his second movie on April 21st, making him one of the earliest known PvP authors. He continued to release movies throughout 2005. In his fourth movie, released July 27th, he stated that he would quit the game. He then surprised everyone by releasing a fifth movie at the end of November. At the end of January 2006 he shocked World of Warcraft players worldwide when he released a video of him erasing all his gear and deleting his character, stating; "WoW's not fun anymore. Tired of 24hour-long honor competitions, sick of endlessly repeating dungeon raids. Seeing my friends leave WoW one by one also was a pain. Lastly, I'm tired of crying 'EE!!' alone now that my friends left the game. I want some rest." No one heard anything from DrakeDog in several months. The EE-forum was quiet, except for fans trying to get to know what had happened. Pictures began showing up, pictures of DrakeDog with his comrades from EE gearing him up in Zul'Gurub. The EE-forum was flooded by fans asking if it was the original DrakeDog returning. Then, at the end of July 2006, a new short-movie of DrakeDog and DesertEagle capturing Lumber Mill (Arathi Basin) was released. DrakeDog then stated that he would release a sixth movie, but that Pathologist would edit it. His fans were overwhelmed, and a DrakeDog6 trailer was released shortly after. The sixth movie was released at the begining of December 2006, but with no Pathologist edit. It said in the movie description that there was some technical difficulties. A shorter version of the Pathologist edit was later released. In the summer 2007 DrakeDog said on the EE-forum that his seventh movie was finished, and DesertEagle said it would be released 07.07.2007, but it was on Warcraftmovies.com by June 30th 2007. A quiet year went by, but you could see on the Korean WoW-armory that DrakeDog improved his Arena gear. In the spring 2008 DrakeDog said on the EE-forum that he had chosen to disband the (in)famous EE-guild, claiming that he would rather disband the guild than see it fall apart, and that the glorious days of the guild were long gone. He then created a new guild, consisting of only himself, Ztanikh Qs (probably somewhat related to Pathologist). He also created a myspace profile, uploading several screenshots, saying that he and Goo (a previous guild member of EE) will work on DrakeDog 8 together, finishing it within 2 months. DrakeDog released the trailer of his eight movie the 2th of August, stating that the full movie will be released somewhere in the following month. With the release of his trailer he created a DrakeDog Homepage, since the forum of his previous EE-guild was taken down months ago. Playstyle DrakeDog is most commonly known for his use of the Succubus (warlock minion), expensive engineering gadgets and excessive Soul Shard usage. DrakeDog is exclusively deep destruction specced (if you don't count DrakeDog 1 and 2). In other words, he has high burst damage. DrakeDog also has good timing, knowing when and where to toss his grenades or Shadowfury. Filmography *2005 DrakeDog 1 *2005 DrakeDog 2 *2005 DrakeDog 3 *2005 DrakeDog 4 *2005 Sirasony&DrakeDog *2005 The Evil Empire Promotion Video *2005 DrakeDog 5 *2006 DrakeDog - RIP *2006 The Evil Empire Promotion Video 2 *2006 DesertEagle&DrakeDog - The Arathi Battle *2006 DrakeDog 6 (Trailer) *2006 DrakeDog 6 *2007 DrakeDog 6 (Pathologist Edit) *2007 DrakeDog 7 *2007 DrakeDog 7 Next *2008 DrakeDog 8 (Trailer) *2008 DrakeDog 8 *2010 DrakeDog 9 *2010 DrakeDog 9 EX *2011 DrakeDog X (Planning) External links * DrakeDog's WoW-Armory Profile * DrakeDog's WoW-Armory Profile(New) * DrakeDog's WCM Profile * DrakeDog's Flicker Photo Stream * DrakeDog's YouTube Channel * DrakeDog's Myspace * DrakeDog's Facebook * DrakeDog's Naver Blog(KOR) * DrakeDog.net * EEguild.com(KOR) Category:PvP Category:Player characters Category:Players